fantagefandomcom-20200213-history
The Fantage Wiki!:Requests for adminship
NOTE: THIS PAGE IS '''NOT' FOR REQUESTING TO BE AN ADMIN ON FANTAGE.COM. WE ARE NOT THE COMPANY THAT OWNS THE GAME, BUT WE ARE THE ADMINS OF A WIKI THAT PROVIDES INFORMATION ABOUT THE GAME.'' This is the page for Wikia users to request to be an admin on The Fantage Wiki!. Admins on The Fantage Wiki! can do some more features than other Wikia users, if given the appropriate rights: *Make others admins *Lock pages from others from editing it (the only people who can edit locked pages are admins) *Block users from editing the wiki *Edit the home page Any Wikia user can request to be an admin. However, to be approved, you have to meet at least one of the following requirements: *You have edited 100 times or more. *Your edits do not break the rules of proper editing on the wiki. *You have a considerable amount of knowledge about Fantage. *You have met on good terms with the admins, or have not made a bad impression of yourself to the admins. Please make a new heading, and include your Wikia username, and we will see if you are worthy of being an admin, which is only somebody who has a few extra features! Thank you! REALLY NEED TO BE A FANTAGE ADMIN SO PLEASE!! FlutterWings10 Hi, It's my first day here si I did'nt post a page yet but i edited articles i can't count how much but it's a lot . I know that if we want to be an Admin we must at least edited 100 articles or be REALLY REALLY NICE and also be active on Fantage (WHICH I AM) so please help me i really need this. My username in Fantage wiki is in the above but my fantage username is :elsafrozen123450. Thank You For Reading All This Way Sincerely, elsafrozen123450. fantage_princess_topaz Hi, the above name is my name on the Fantage wiki. But on Fantage, my name is topazblue11. I try to be very hardworking, it is only my first week here (third day) and I have made four new pages and edited many existing ones. I try to catch things others don't, such as spelling and grammatical errors. Also, I have made 100+ edits, and again, it's only my third day here! Thank you for your time. --Gia (fantage_princess_topaz) Issa Perez I think I would be a great admin because I played Fantage since Feb 9, 2010. I also know about how the old Fantage was and I can be active admin. Isaac Friesen I am iii850 on fantage wiki. I think I would be a good admin because I use wiki a lot and go on Fantage a lot and have been a member since 2011. I know a lot about Fantage and research new things a lot. I am also number ranked #1 in Fantage wiki with 2100 points! so I have worked for a long time and am starting to get experienced. I hope you choose me! -iii850 or Isaac Friesen Andrea3467 I think that I would be a great admin because, even though I have only been a part of Fantage since late 2012, I know a lot about it, and I am more than willing to help other people. I also try my best to contribute as much as I can to the wiki. Thanks for your consideration! ~~Andrea3467 MrBacon I am iamtheBACON on fantage wiki. I think I would be a good admin because I am active and also have enjoyed helping new players around fantage(using my other account). I was first introduced to Fantage by my friends and when I first enter, no one excepr my friends are willing to help me but they were to, new to fantage. After that day, I told myself that I will help and new Fantagian. I also have help advertise big gaming companies,Eg.Valve Corp, by using social media. I will contribute all I could to Fantage and wiki. Thxs for your consideration. :D IamtheBACON (talk)MrBaconz ___________________ Hunterwms I am hunterwms aka Hunter. I think I would be a good admin because I love this website.. I come here almost EVERYDAY!. I edited more than 100 times. I do enjoy editing and adding some pictures. I like to help to fix some careless mistakes. I love reading and editing. it would be nice if you made me as admin. I am glad that I am back to this wiki. My rank is #11! My goal is keep up with editing! Thank you!! :) Have a great day and have fun editing! Never give up on this wiki and don't give up on your goal! :)